


Piss for me.

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Forced Watersports, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter





	Piss for me.

Jay sat in a car next to a man he'd only known for a few hours. They'd met on tinder, and for some reason this guy's idea of a date included drinking lots of water.

In attempt to not seem rude, Jay kept drinking the beverages the Liam bought him. None of it was alcoholic, but they were headed back to Liam's place for a fuck. The problem was simple. Jay needed to piss, and he was desperate.

"Erm, how close are we?" asked Jay, who was trying his best to avoid palming his crotch to step himself from pissing the seat. He didn't notice Liam's wobbly smirk.

"Not too far. You okay? You look a bit..." he muttered innocently.

"No, no," Jay laughed nervously. "I'm fine. Just need to pop into the bathroom."

"Well we'll be back in ten minutes tops," Liam said kindly. Jay smiled and nodded, glancing at the door when he heard the locks click. "But...you're not going to the bathroom."

Red flags, Jay thought. He was to afraid to reply from then on. He was a naturally shy and quiet person, and the fact that he was half the size of almost any man on the street, he wasn't exactly fighting material.

The car stopped at a house that would probably be considered rural compared to a city. The neighbours house was probably thirty yards away, a large plot of land on either side of the house. It looked a bit creepy in the dark, and Jay wondered if he was about to die.

"Come on. You can have a tea, warm you up a bit."

Jay followed the man in silently, who kept looking back as if he'd run away. Jay had a habit of making bad decisions, and didn't want to look weird in case he had misinterpreted the entire situation.

Jay sat at the table as Liam put the kettle on. They were both silent. Jay didn't want to ask where the bathroom was. He was scared enough as it is.

Liam put a cup of tea in front of Jay, who looked at it as Liam sat opposite him.

"Uh..." Jay mumbled.

"Drink up," Liam said. "Don't waste it."

"I don't really... I don't think I'll fit that in my stomach," he laughed nervously.

"Of course it will," Liam waved it off casually. "Go on. Drink."

His tone had become slightly serious, and it put Jay on edge even more. He picked up the tea and started sipping on it, suddenly wishing he hadn't agreed to the date, especially with the way Liam stared at him.

He finished the tea, then stood up when Liam offered a hand. Both his stomach and bladder were full, and he wasn't even sure how long he'd go without peeing himself.

Liam pushed Jay back against the door as soon as it closed, and Jay whimpered when Liam pressed his hip against his bladder.

Liam's tongue was in Jay's mouth, hands down the back of his pants, and Jay wasn't sure what to do.

"L-liam," he choked. "I really need the bathroom. I'm going to pee if you keep doing this."

"No you're not," Liam grinned, the type of grin that terrified Jay. "You're gonna hold it, and you're going to do so until I say."

"What?" Jay asked reluctantly. He cried out when Liam pressed against his smach more, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. "I changed my mind. Please take me home, Liam."

"Why would I do that?" Liam laughed. "We're just getting started!"

Jay gasped when Liam picked him up, dropping him on the bed. He backed up when Liam crawled on afterwards.

"Please," Jay begged. "Please just let me go alright? I won't tell anyone I swear."

Liam hummed as he pushed Jay's shirt up, and this time Jay felt the tears prickling his eyes.

Liam pushed shim on his back and pushed his shirt up just enough to keep his arms above his head.

"No!" Jay cried, trying to kick Liam away as his pants were pulled down. Liam ignored him, pulling his clothes off quickly and throwing them to the floor. "Oh god...please Liam! I need to pee!"

"Piss and I'll spank you so hard you won't walk for days."

Jay sniffed and laid back. What else could he do? He had to pee and he wasn't an athlete. He had no choice.

Liam wrapped his fingers around Jay's length, eliciting a painful whimper from him. Liam jerked him off for a while, while Jay cursed his body when he felt himself grow.

"It hurts," Jay choked. "Ow...Liam please..."

"Shhh," Liam cooed, massaging Jay's hole. Jay scrunched his eyes shut, holding back a sob. He winced when Liam pushed his fingers in. "Does it feel good?"

Jay shook his head. "N-no.."

Liam pressed a hand down on his stomach, and Jay cried out, trying to sit up until Liam pushed even harder. Jay cried.

"I said, does it feel good?"

"Yes it feels good!" Jay whined loudly. "Ow, Liam! P-please!"

"Good boy," he smirked. Liam removed his fingers and knelt back, pushing his pants down and jerking himself off a few times, before settling himself between Jay's legs.

Liam pushed his knob in slowly, watching Jay's hole open up reluctantly, ignoring Jay's sniffled and trembling body. His hole closed slowly around Liam's knob, struggling to accommodate the girth as Liam pushed further in.

Jay could feel the cock pushing against his bladder from the other side.

"F-fuck," Jay sniffed, trying to hold his piss in as Liam started fucking him.

"Jay," Liam moaned, pressing down again on his lower stomach, and Jay put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from sobbing any louder. He just wanted it to be over with.

Liam fastened his pace, pressing harder on Jay's stomach. He grunted as he fucked Jay.

"Piss, Jay," Liam moaned, his other hand squeezing Jay's thigh. Jay didn't hesitate. Despite his minor erection, he let himself piss over his naked torso, and he cried in relief as he emptied himself.

Liam came inside him, and Jay was too relieved to be as mortified as he wanted to be. Liam smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you showered."


End file.
